


Surrender, beloved.

by arsenicisnaturaltoo



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Brief Struggle, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicisnaturaltoo/pseuds/arsenicisnaturaltoo
Summary: Celebrimbor proves that he can, in fact, bottom. Though not without some internal conflict.Shameless PWP.





	Surrender, beloved.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herzlosengel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzlosengel/gifts).



> I had a day off so decided to spend it indulgently smut-writing, hence the fast turn around.
> 
> Please do send me through any requests, suggestions, comments- anything at all! I really enjoy fulfilling fantasies!

For an elf obsessed with dominance, infatuated with power, the idea of submitting is truly abhorrent. Demeaning. Debasing. Intolerable. Yet after countless sessions of love-making, Talion eagerly accepting him, in the back of his head he wondered if it was worth exploring.

 

Talion, being diffident and so typically himself, never tried to wrest control from his wraith during. He figured his beloved would never allow reciprocation in that way, so no use dwelling on the matter. But he longed to be buried inside a warm body like when he was alive, missed the cloying intimacy of it.

 

Then one afternoon, weary from another fortress battle, ready to strike one in the eye of death and to enjoy more carnal pleasures, Talion decides to push the boundaries. When his wraith materializes, as is their nightly custom, Talion lunges at him. Celebrimbor swiftly spins away, a smile on his lips, something coming frighteningly close to a giggle emerging from him as Talion chases him laughing around their tent. The elf is fast, but Talion is determined. Eventually cornering him with a salacious grin, pinning his arms to the wall of the tent, crushing him with his body, his persistent kisses.

 

Talion pulls back to see his wraith’s face, enjoying his pupils blown wide, his lips slightly swollen, his chest heaving. Pushes him further against the tent wall, pressing his arousal into his elf’s thigh, he slips his tongue into his ear. Celebrimbor skids air over his teeth as it is all forced out of his lungs.

 

He licks up his wraith’s neck, kissing his pulse point, removing his hands to stroke up and down his elf’s withered but still gorgeous body. Unbuckling his armour, slipping the cloth from him. Knocking his elf’s hands away as he attempts to undress him as well.

 

Celebrimbor, naked, is still stuck up against tent wall. Taken by surprise as Talion grabs him around the waist and lifts him on to him, wrapping his legs around his waist to grind himself against Talion’s armour. Cold and hard, Celebrimbor enjoying the clothing disparity but he would never admit that under less than torture, almost trembling with lust.

 

Talion swings around, takes a couple steps forward and crashes his elf onto the bedspread. Celebrimbor gasps, breath forced from him under Talion’s full, armoured weight, which turns into a sigh as Talion’s hand knots itself into his hair to jerk his head back, allowing him to lathe his tongue up his neck.

 

“Aren’t you going to take that off?” Celebrimbor asks of his boy, shifting uncomfortably as metal digs into his thighs.

 

“Not yet, beloved” Talion answers with an audacious smile, willing to tease and stall. Sucking on his wraith’s lower lip as he sticks it out in his typical sulk at being denied anything.

 

Talion pulls back again to admire his wraith, stretched out before him, panting hard. Runs his fingertips down his chiselled chest, tracing his abdominal muscles. Down further, his hand encircling his elf’s stiffened desire. A full body shudder rips through him. So enticing.

 

Talion takes a knee on the ground, between his elf’s spread legs draping over the side of the bed, running his hands over his elf’s thighs. Relishing the musculature rippling under his touch.

 

He leans forward and licks his elf’s cock lightly. Celebrimbor’s hips jerk, a moan tearing itself from his throat. Talion flattens his tongue under the head, long, languorous swipes. His elf’s entire body convulses deliciously. And so Talion takes him straight down his throat, swallows him down until he almost gags. Worshipping him with his mouth. Revelling in the answering moans, in the way his hands knot into his hair. Every action by the receiver still so dominant, _oh beloved._ How he longed to have his supercilious elf begging before him.

 

He pulls off, looks up at his elf’s face. “I want you tonight, my love” he says, knowing it’s pointless and futile. The elf’s expression closes as he realises his meaning and he looks almost haughty, stiffly shakes his head. Talion kisses his cock again, undeterred. “I would be so gentle, I only want to know you” he whispers before again taking his love down his throat. Unwilling to hear the rejection, hoping he could overwhelm him with mind-altering pleasure, so that not only would his elf let him claim him, he would actually want him to.

 

“I love you.” Talion tells his wraith quietly, eyes down. No response from above. “I love you more than anything”. He chances a glance at his face, sees the conflict there.

 

Celebrimbor wondered what was wrong with him, why he was so broken he could not love as fully and whole-heartedly as his boy did. Why could he not surrender? He adored being able to take Talion entirely, and he berated himself for withholding the same pleasure from his boy. How selfish, how utterly typical of him. Deep down, in a place he cannot go, he knows it’s fear- fear of capitulation, fear of being made lesser. _Again._ But this was Talion, elementally pure, entirely devoid of art. Surely, he deserved to experience that dizzying high of someone’s complete vulnerability, of such faithful trust, something sacred in of itself.  

 

Talion watched his face as the elf wrestled with himself, not pushing, simply waiting.

 

Eventually, like a storm clearing, the elf looked down at his boy, still showing him light, delicate attentions.

 

 “I love you too, Talion.”

 

Celebrimbor takes Talion’s right hand, lifts it to his mouth so he can suck on his fingers. Swirling them with his tongue, feeling Talion’s answering moan on his cock. Reaches around with his other hand to grab the vial of oil they keep next to their bed. Pulls Talion’s hand out of his mouth to drench it in oil, sliding his boy’s fingers between both of his hands to ensure even coverage.

 

“Go on, beloved, do it.”

 

Surprise halts his movements, breathing stops, Talion can’t believe what he just heard. He simply gazes up at his elf, completely silent.

 

“Do it. I want you to.”

 

Talion shakes his head. “You know as well as I do, that you do not, my love.”

 

“Talion. Now.” So commanding. How could he refuse his imperious lord?

 

The man slides his slick hand up his elf’s thigh again, dwelling on the fact that he’s had no practical experience in this area. And he so desperately wants to make it good for him. He thinks on how Celebrimbor gets him ready, how the preparation is not a tedious necessity but rather something to be savoured, enjoyed in itself.

 

He presses the pad of his index finger against his elf’s hole, moving in gentle circles. Celebrimbor’s breath hitches, he spreads his legs further to allow more access. As delicately as he can, Talion pushes in just one fingertip, just briefly. Removing it slowly, waiting, and then pushing in again. Exactly the way he himself enjoys it. The harsh metal of his forearm guard scrapes his elf’s thigh. He’s so aware that he is still fully attired, earlier games faded away to nothing, and he refuses to have his beloved for the first time through his clothes. Pulls out to undress himself as fast as he can, dropping it all unceremoniously to the floor.

 

As he goes back in, Talion angles his finger slightly upwards, searching for that little bundle of nerves, adoring the shudder he gets in confirmation of its location. Presses his thumb against where his finger is buried. Lavishing long strokes around his cock with his mouth.

 

Celebrimbor doesn’t scream and beg the way Talion does. He wants it quietly but he wants it all the same. Talion can tell by the way he spread his legs, the way he arches his back, the speeding up of his heart and his breath. He loves the way his wraith comes alive during sex, such molten energy, usually so carefully restrained but flaring out with lapses in control.

 

Talion grabs for more oil, and adds a second finger. Stretching him through that slight burn as taut muscle relents, slowly moving in and out. Recording every minute of this precious gift, uncertain to ever be repeated. “You are so beautiful, I could do this forever” he sighs.

 

Removes his fingers, looks up to see the small smile playing across his wraith’s face despite himself. How his lord melted under compliments, it was completely adorable. Not that he would ever tell him that and lose this gentle ammunition. Pushes his elf’s thighs up, palms upwards, to roll his beloved’s knees towards his head (ignoring the tiny noise of dissent he makes at such an undignified position). Slowly, he presses his tongue into his elf’s hole.

 

Celebrimbor _moans_ , he really does, completely ardent and entirely obscene. Talion pushes his tongue in as far as he can, finding an almost slightly metallic taste and a fragrant musk uniquely found around his elf. Coercing gently the tight ring to let him in, licking out and around as well. Opening him so delicately and so passionately with his tongue. He can feel Celebrimbor’s hands tangling themselves in his hair, not allowing him to pull away. Indignity forgotten, losing himself in his ecstasy.

 

The elf hugs his knees to his chest, uncaring what he looks like, how ill-befitting it is of a lord, the whole world narrowed down to his beloved’s exceedingly clever tongue and strong hands as they stroke his thighs. As they pull his hips down onto that stabbing mouth. Unadulterated bliss, pleasure in spades. _Talion._

 

Celebrimbor knows that in a dark place of his mind, Talion wants him to beg him. He’s seen it. Wants him to prostrate himself and plead with him to just take him. How humiliating. How utterly shameful. But then why was he thinking about this now? Because Talion wants him to, and he can’t deny his boy anything. He can’t stop the words spilling from his mouth.

 

“Please, Talion. I’m ready… Just please” Hoping against hope that he won’t make him enunciate exactly what he’s pleading for.

 

Talion quirks a brow, stops his delicious ministrations. “Ready for what, my love?” Unconvincingly hoisting innocence onto his face, eyes aglow, but Celebrimbor can feel his breathlessness. Like all the air has been sucked out of the room. Waiting for his response.

 

Celebrimbor is no coward, he can tell the man he loved more than life itself. Yet blush curls traitorously up his cheek.

 

“Oh, just fuck me Talion!”

 

Utter shock. Blatant disbelief. Now _really_ , who knew that his elf was even aware of that word? But Talion doesn’t need to be asked twice. Grabs a pillow and forces it underneath his elf’s lower back, reaches for the oil to slick his length. Sure that he’ll burst a vessel in it if he doesn’t get some relief right _now._ Guides himself to the entrance, pressing gently.

 

“You are sure?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Pressing in, concentrating so very hard on ignoring the stars in his vision and going slow. The heady intoxication of heat and exquisite pressure and slipperiness. Giving his elf time to adjust, because if he was exceptionally good, then he might be persuaded to do it again.

 

The slight burn, the bizarre feeling, all pale away to how incredibly _right_ it feels to hold his lover inside his body. As though he were a precious and beautiful thing. The sublime fullness, like it’s expanding from within to occupy every part of his being, body and soul, is indescribable.

 

Delicately, with the utmost reverence displayed over his endlessly readable face, Talion begins to move. So slowly, pleasure so slow it’s almost pain. He pours his devotion into every fibre of his being, hoping his elf can feel it, so words would be entirely superfluous. _Celebrimbor._

His elf’s eyes meet his, the strength of their connection ever shifting, he’s never quite sure if his wraith can read his thoughts at any one point in time. But he’s sure he heard his venerate but unexpressed cry. Heart cut out and placed in his hands, achingly intense.

 

“I love you, Talion. It’s so good” his voice rich and husky, like tears are pricking the back of his throat.

 

A strangled moan emerges unbidden from Talion’s throat, and his hips rebel and of their own volition start moving faster. Celebrimbor’s rising to meet him with every thrust. Such luxurious gratification.

 

Already Talion was far too close, the feeling too consuming. But he very much wanted to see his elf come for him, to feel the uncontrollable spasms around his cock, so that meant he needed to _concentrate._

Celebrimbor’s chest heaved, his head tipped back, eyes closed, softly gasping as he raked his fingers down Talion’s back, urging him on. Grasping towards his own release.

 

Talion lifts up enough to brace his hand on the bed above Celebrimbor’s shoulder, and to slide the other between their bodies to stroke his elf’s cock, incredibly hard and leaking wetly. Screwing up all his focus into timing his strokes into the same rhythm as his thrusts, hoping his absorption will allow him to hold on long enough to push his wraith over the edge.

 

Celebrimbor’s getting so close, close to an orgasm unlike any other. This could be his downfall, and what a glorious descent. He forces his boy’s mouth to his, moaning into his mouth, sucking his tongue. Imploring him to move just a little bit faster, the ready compliance immediate.

 

And then he comes. Reaches a plateau of euphoria, held there as though restrained, for what seems like an eternity. His entire body convulsing of its own accord, clenching around his boy’s length.  Incoherently blissful.

 

Talion pounds him through it, feeling his elf become rigid and impossibly tighter, before soon slackening like he’s wholly boneless. Then he allows himself to tip over, holding Celebrimbor tightly as he groans through a release so intense he nearly blacks out. Spectral whiteness filling his head, incapable of articulate thought. Their unbreakable connection tangible.

 

When he comes to, he gently slides out of his elf, who can’t stop a plaintive sound from his throat. Pain? No. Oversensitivity.

 

He lies on his back and pulls his elf onto his chest, burying his nose in his long hair. Whispering how amazing he is, how incredible he felt. Content in the knowledge that no matter what happens to them, he will always have this. These treasured memories, moments worth an entire eternity in the in-between world. Recollections he would not trade for anything. His beautiful, unstoppable, Bright Lord shivering underneath him with his black hair splayed across the pillow. The sounds he can’t contain in the throes of his pleasure. The side of his elf he doubts anyone else has ever seen. _There is not only ever one, of anyone._ What a gift he had received on this day, the gift of his lord’s most secret self.

 

_I love you._


End file.
